Marianne
|fullname = Marianne von Edmund |jap_fullname = |gender = Female |race = Human |birthday =November 23 |fod_birth =23rd of the Red Wolf Moon Imperial Year 1162 |nationality = Leicester Alliance |faction(s) = Golden Deer |relatives = Maurice (ancestor) Margrave Edmund (adoptive father) |occupation(s) = Student at the Officers Academy |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |jap_voiceby = Sawako Hata |full_name = Marianne von Edmund |class = Noble |voiceby = Xanthe Huynh }} Marianne is a playable character from the upcoming game Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Marianne is a student at the Officers Academy who is from the Leicester Alliance and is a member of the Golden Deer. She possesses a minor Crest of The Beast. She is 17 at the start of the game. Profile Early life Marianne is the daughter of an unmentioned noble within the Leicester Alliance. At 14 years old, she was adopted by the lord of the remote Margraviate of Edmund. Academy phase Marianne enrolls in Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180, and joins the Golden Deer. War phase Personality Marianne has low self-esteem and lacks confidence in herself. She rarely speaks, so much so that few people at the academy have ever heard her voice. She loves birds and other animals, opening her heart to them and talking to them. She is deeply religious, and prays to the Goddess every day. In-Game Base Stats Skill Levels Growth Rates |35% |20% |50% |40% |40% |35% |15% |45% |40% |} Maximum Stats |68 |30 |73 |56 |57 |49 |39 |64 |57 |} Learnt Magic |D |Blizzard |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Thoron |Physic |- |C+ | - | - |- |B |Cutting Gale |Silence |- |B+ | - | - |- |A |Fimbulvetr |Aura |- |A+ | - | - |} *The Budding Talent of Marianne unlocks the Combat Art Frozen Lance. Overall Given her skill levels, Marianne will have easy access to the Myrmidon class family (Myrmidon, Mercenary, Thief, Swordmaster), the Soldier class family (Soldier, Cavalier, Pegasus Knight, Paladin, Falcon Knight), and the Monk class family (Monk, Priest, Bishop, Holy Knight). Supports *Byleth (S-Support with male Byleth) *Dimitri *Claude *Ferdinand *Linhardt *Ashe *Sylvain *Lorenz *Raphael *Ignatz *Lysithea *Hilda *Leonie *Hanneman Quotes Marianne/Quotes Possible Endings Marianne - Survivor of the Curse :Marianne returned home to a hero's welcome. The people praised her talent and acknowledged her as a savior of Fódlan. Her adoptive father groomed her as his successor, teaching her the power of words over weapons. By the time she claimed her inheritance, she had transformed into one of Fódlan's most skilled orators. Marianne and Dimitri :Dimitri assumed the throne of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and spent his life ruling justly over Fódlan. Several years after his coronation, he took Marianne, whom he loved dearly, as his queen. Many of Dimitri's greatest achievements can be traced to wisdom provided by Marianne, who had received tutelage from her adoptive father, Margrave Edmund. Many years later, when Dimitri fell to illness, he clutched his queen's hand until the very end. The queen's journal, uncovered after her passing, contained recounts of their time together. The last words, penned with trembling hand, are: "I would not trade our time together or the happiness we knew for anything." Etymology Marianne is a French name formed from the union of Marie and Anne, versions of English names Mary and Ann, meaning "beloved, and full of grace" or "bitter and graceful." Maria traces its roots to the Hebrew name Mairyam, meaning "sea of sorrow", or the Egyptian "beloved." Anne comes from the Hebrew Hannah "full of grace." Trivia * Marianne's Crest appears as a Crest Stone on the axe Edelgard wields after the time skip. * She shares her birthday, 23rd of the Red Wolf Moon, with the Founding Day of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. * Marianne shares her English Voice Actress, Xanthe Huynh, with Eir from Fire Emblem Heroes. Gallery Marianne SRank.png|CG artwork of Marianne at S Support Marianne Portrait 5 Years.png|Marianne's post time skip portrait. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Playable characters